Monkey D. Luffy (Post-Timeskip)
|-|Base= |-|Gear 2nd= |-|Gear 3rd= |-|Gear 4th: Boundman= |-|Gear 4th: Tankman Full Version= |-|Gear 4th: Snakeman= Summary Monkey D. Luffy, known as "Straw Hat Luffy", is the main protagonist of the manga and anime, One Piece. He's the son of Monkey D. Dragon, a revolutionary considered “The World's Most Dangerous Criminal”; the grandson of Monkey D. Garp, a powerful Marine Vice-Admiral who had cornered the late Pirate King himself on several occasions; the sworn brother of late "Fire Fist" Portgas D. Ace and Revolutionary chief of staff Sabo; and the foster son of Curly Dadan. He seeks to find One Piece and become the Pirate King; to accomplish this, he founded the Straw Hat Pirates and set out on the high seas at age 17 in search of the elusive treasure, beginning a series of increasingly odd and dangerous adventures. He has eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi, which gives him stretching powers that he has become quite a master of and he's quite creative with them as he has developed two unique techniques with them: Gear Second, which makes him much faster, and Gear Third, which allows him to inflate any body parts for a stronger attack. During the time-skip, he has a new technique: Gear Fourth, which makes him much stronger and faster than even the other two Gears, but with a considerable cost to it. With the support from Silvers Rayleigh and the desire to reunite with his crew after the Sabaody Island Incident and the Marineford War, he endured vigorous training on the island of Ruskaina where he learned different the 3 forms of Haki and out of the three; he specialized in “Haoshoku Haki”. His dream of becoming the Pirate King comes from an incident in his youth involving mountain bandits and a seaking that resulted in his idol Shanks losing his left arm. Before leaving Luffy's village the very next day, Shanks gave him his straw hat, telling him to give it back when he's become a great pirate. Luffy is quite notorious for battling powerful individuals and organizations wherever he goes, and regularly poses a threat to the balance of the world by challenging the Seven Warlords of the Sea, the World Government and now the Emperors and so far has managed to either win completely or escape by a hair's breadth. Through word of his various exploits and victories spreading around, he's already become one of the most infamous and feared pirate captains in the world after the timeskip. He's also counted as a member of "The Worst Generation", a group of 10 other rookie pirates as well as Marshall D. Teach who are all considered being major figures in shaping the New Age of Piracy following the Paramount War. Luffy has his own signature laughter style, which is "Shishishishishi~". Following the events of the Whole Cake Island Arc, Luffy's successful ‘raid’ against the Emperor Big Mom, the complete destruction of her castle, and his defeat of her two top Commanders was made public knowledge by the journalist “Big News” Morgans. Furthermore, the formation of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet and the addition of a former Warlord to his main crew, Jinbe, are also revealed to the masses. For this, certain circles now unofficially consider Luffy to be the “'Fifth Emperor of the Sea'”, effectively making the “Yonko” technically the “Goko”; he has become unambiguously recognized as one of the most powerful individuals in the world with an enormous bounty to match. After the time-skip, and the events of Dressrosa, his bounty was 500,000,000. And after the events of Whole-Cake Island, Luffy's bounty currently sits at 1,500,000,000 berries. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, possibly 7-A in Base, possibly High 7-A with Gear 2nd, High 7-A with Gear 3rd, at least High 7-A in Gear 4th, higher with King Kong Gun | 7-A in Base, High 7-A with Gear 2nd and 3rd, at least High 7-A with Gear 4th, higher with King Kong Gun, Tankman: Full Version and King Cobra | 7-A in Base, High 7-A with Gear 2nd and 3rd, at least High 7-A with Gear 4th, higher with strongest attacks Name: Monkey D. Luffy, epithet “Straw Hat”, alias "Lucy" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Supernova, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: |-|Fishman Island Saga to Dressrosa Saga= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses (Smell and Instincts), Elasticity and Body Control (Via Gomu-Gomu no mi), Limited Attack Reflection (Only on physical objects), Acrobatics, Accelerated Development (Battle and with sheer motivation; abilities and physical stats), Enormous Willpower (Enough to take in 100 shadows into his body without passing out when 2-3 is considered the limit for normal people), Minor Rage Power, Social Influencing (Stated to have the ability to gain allies wherever he goes, turned the man-hating woman Boa Hancock into loving him and gained allies on former enemies), Regeneration (Low, capable of recovering from life-threatening injuries in mere hours while supplementing his body with meat wounds completely piercing his torso, or regrow a lost tooth by drinking milk. Can otherwise recover from said injuries within a couple of days), can turn off his mind, Minor Adaptation (Adapted to the oxygen shortage), Limited Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with beings made of pure electricity), Statistics Amplification (Via Gear 2nd and Gear 3rd), Afterimage Creation, Size Manipulation (Via Gear 3rd), Limited Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation and Durability Negation (Via Red Hawk), Electricity Manipulation (Via Thor Elephant Gun), Air Manipulation (Via Eagle Bazooka), Pseudo-Levitation (Via Gomu Gomu no UFO), Transformation and Pseudo-Flight (Via Gear 4th), Proficient Observation, Armament and Conqueror's Haki user, Minor Homing Attack (Via Culverin and Phython), Resistance to Blunt Force Trauma (Due to being rubber), Fire Manipulation, High Temperatures, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Cold Temperatures and Corrosion Inducement |-|Whole Cake Arc= Same as before, Advanced Kenbunshoku, Gradual Attack-Speed Increase (via Gear 4th: Snakeman), Large Size (Type 0, for Tankman) |-|Wano Country Arc= Same as before, Advanced Armament Haki user, Minor Resistance to Power Nullification (Was able to somewhat resist the effects of Seastone with his willpower alone) Attack Potency: At least Small City level+, possibly Mountain level in base (Superior to the likes of Chinjao, capable of harming Sanji with a casual punch), possibly Large Mountain level with Gear 2nd (Defeated Donquixote Doflamingo's Black Knight, who in turn could hurt Luffy and casually slap aside attacks from his base form), can negate durability to an extent via burn inside opponents with Red Hawk, Large Mountain level with Gear 3rd (Far stronger than Gear 2; his Elephant Gun one-shot Monster Hody Jones after he ate a considerable number of Energy Steroids. Fought Fujitora, and could pressure him), at least Large Mountain level+ with Gear 4th (Stronger than before. It was implied by Doflamingo to have tripled his attack power from his previous limit. He also overpowered Doflamingo on several occasions and thus should be more powerful than him physically), higher with King Kong Gun (This attack went straight through Doflamingo's most potent attack and defense and proceeded to one-shot him, albeit both Luffy and Doflamingo were fatigued) | Mountain level in base, Large Mountain level with Gear 2nd and 3rd (Stronger than before), at least Large Mountain level+ with Gear 4th forms (Capable of matching Charlotte Katakuri with Snake Man and could injure him with both Bound-Man and Snake-Man attacks), higher with King Kong Gun, Tank-Man: Full Version (One-shot Charlotte Cracker and several of his Biscuit Soldiers) and King Cobra (Defeated Katakuri and caused him devastating damage, despite the latter previously withstanding all of Boundman and Snakeman attacks with significantly less damage) | Mountain level in base, Large Mountain level with Gear 2nd and 3rd, at least Large Mountain level+ '''with Gear 4th forms, '''higher with his strongest attacks, can ignore durability to an extent with Red Hawk and Goken Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before), possibly Relativistic+ (Although inferior to Doflamingo with Gear 2nd, Luffy was still able to keep up with him after he had been impaled by Law's Gamma Knife), Relativistic+ with Gear 4th (Boundman blitzed Doflamingo from hundreds of meters and outsped Cracker's Biscuit Soldiers) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Relativistic+ (Shouldn't be slower than before), Relativistic+ with Gear 4th forms (Faster than Katakuri, who needed to use his Future-Sight to consistently keep up in their fight) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Relativistic+, Relativistic+ with Gear 4th forms Lifting Strength: At least Class G in base, Class T in Gear 4th (Comparable to Fujitora, who could casually lift tens of billions of metric tons with ease) | At least Class G in base, Class T in Gear 4th | At least Class G in base, Class T in Gear 4th Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+, possibly Mountain Class in base, possibly Large Mountain Class with Gear 2nd (Capable of destroying Doflamingo's threads without Haki), Large Mountain Class with Gear 3rd, at least Large Mountain Class+ '''with Gear 4th (Three times stronger than before), '''higher with King Kong Gun (One-shot Doflamingo) | Mountain Class in base, Large Mountain level with Gear 2nd and 3rd, at least Large Mountain Class+ '''with Gear 4th variants (Harmed Katakuri with his attacks), '''higher with King Kong Gun, Tank-Man: Full Version (One-shot Cracker), and King Cobra (One-shot Katakuri) | Mountain Class in base, Large Mountain Class with Gear 2nd and 3rd, at least Large Mountain Class+ with Gear 4th forms, higher with his strongest attacks Durability: Large Mountain level (Capable of withstanding attacks from Issho (Admiral Fujitora) with no visible sign of injury beyond light bruising after their fight was interrupted), at least Large Mountain level+ 'in Gear 4th (His body was capable of tanking Doflamingo's haki-infused strikes, and didn't show any signs of injury after his fist collided with his "God-Thread") | At least '''Large Mountain level+ '(Withstood many blows from Katakuri for hours), '''higher with Gear 4th variants (Much more durable) | At least Large Mountain level+, higher with Gear 4th forms Stamina: Immense. Has an incredibly high endurance and recovery speed. Luffy's capable of lasting in brawls for nearly a dozen hours with no rest. During his more serious fights, Luffy had suffered life-threatening injuries that gave him severe internal bleeding and damage to his organs, and he could continue fighting with only moderate lapses. He only stops fighting when it is physically impossible for him to even move. He took several strikes from Rob Lucci that affected all of his organs and left him in a large puddle of his own blood, yet he could stand back up shortly after and withstand the same attack immediately after. After the Marineford war Pre-Timeskip, Luffy suffered from severe physical and mental trauma due to the loss of his brother, his life-threatening injuries, and having to use adrenaline-based drugs more than once to keep fighting, only to merely pass out and go on a rampage several hours later immediately after going through surgery and being in perfect condition sometime after. During his fight with Katakuri, Luffy had only slept for a few hours for the last days, and was vomiting blood, barely conscious, and taking a beating, yet could continue fighting quite effectively, which surprised his opponent. He is capable of fighting for over 13 hours despite having suffering severe injuries all over his body and shrugging off a fatal injury that tore off one side of his torso. Range: Up to tens of kilometers. He should be capable of reaching further distances currently. The range of his Haoshoku and Kenbunshoku Haki Post-Timeskip should at least be comparable, if not larger than this. Standard Equipment: His Straw Hat Intelligence: Combat genius (Developed his own fighting style, assimilating his unique rubber physique with a mobile brawling approach to battle), prodigious aptitude for battle (keenly seizes the developments of fights to his advantage, doesn't waste any movements during battle etc.), expertly uses his rubber body in creative ways (developing his snap-back techniques to enhance the power of many of his attacks, coming up with Gear Second and Gear Third, using his stretching capacity to his benefit in battle etcetera), extensive battle experience fighting many different kind of adversaries; simpleton when not in combat Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. Excessive usage of Gear 4th renders Luffy unable to use Haki for 10 minutes. Gear 4th greatly increases Luffy's metabolism, making his body burn calories much faster and greatly lowers how long he can remain in combat. Gear 4th Tankman Full Version can only be utilized when Luffy has consumed a sufficient amount of calories. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Gomu Gomu no Mi (Rubber Rubber Fruit)= A Paramecia type Devil Fruit, this fruit turns the user’s body into rubber. The fruit’s major strength, as demonstrated by Luffy, is that the person can stretch their body like rubber at will, and makes them almost entirely immune to blunt attacks. The user’s ability to stretch and twist like rubber to extreme lengths not only makes them immune to injuries that originate from such, but it also allows the user to drastically increase the range of what would otherwise be a powerful close range attack, turning it into a devastating mid range attack. A stretched limb can also be used to store potential energy like a stretched spring, increasing the power of an attack. Owing to rubber’s insulating properties, the user is also highly resistant to electrical attacks. To see the full list of techniques click here. * Regular Techniques ** Gomu Gomu no Thank You Fire: Luffy first absorbs the projectiles the way he does normally and then accurately rebounds the projectiles at an enemy with twice the power as when they hit him. ** Gomu Gomu no Snake Shot: Luffy moves his arm in a snake-like fashion and grips the enemy, possibly inflicting piercing damage. ** Gomu Gomu no UFO: Luffy rotates his lower half of the body to act like a helicopter and levitate in the air. Snake_Shot.gif|Gomu Gomu no Snake Shot Gomu_UFO.gif|Gomu Gomu no UFO Atama_Buso.gif|Atama Buso: Gomu Gomu no Kane |-|Gear Second= Luffy pumps his blood rapidly with his legs to kick start the process which in turn, increases the speed of his blood flow, thus providing more oxygen and nutrients to various parts of his body which makes him faster and much stronger. It uses even more oxygen and energy, hence using up more food and he has to breathe harder. The increase in his metabolism causes him to be hungrier than usual or even a paralytic type effect after a long usage of it. Can be used to achieve a full body effect, or an effect on any single area of his body (e.g. the arm). The techniques in this mode are basically the same as the regular attacks, but greatly augmented by his enhanced attack speed and, consequently, attack power. The known Gear Second specific techniques are listed below. * Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk: Luffy uses his Busōshoku Haki in conjunction with Gear Second to ignite his arm and strike his opponent, creating an explosion upon contact. Gear_Second_anime.gif Jet_Pistol_Post_TS.gif|Jet Pistol Red_Hawk.gif|Red Hawk in the anime |-|Gear Third= Luffy pumps air through his bones to make them gigantic. This gives his arm more mass and a larger area to attack with far greater strength. Previously Luffy turned into a chibi form after canceling the technique but after the timeskip he no longer shrinks in size. The techniques in this mode are basically the same as the regular attacks, but greatly augmented by his increased mass and power. The known Gear Third specific techniques are listed below. * Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun: After pumping air into his fist to drastically increase its mass, Luffy uses his Busōshoku Haki to harden it (appearing to be significantly harder than his regular Gear Third which has been likened to steel in the sense bullets ricochet off his Gear Third limbs instead of bouncing off), turning his arm black in the process. Luffy then attacks in a similar motion to when he uses his Gigant Pistol, launching his fist towards his opponent. This attack seems to be more densely pumped with air at the tip compared to the Gigant Pistol, forming a large round ball at his forearm, whilst the rest of his arm remains at the same size, although stretched. **'Gomu Gomu no Thor Elephant Gun:' An enhanced version of the move in which Luffy launches himself into the air with Gomu Gomu no Rocket first, before striking, discharging electricity when it lands. * Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling: After enlarging and imbuing both his arms with Busōshoku Haki in a similar manner as Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun, Luffy uses his stretching ability to bring his fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong punches that creates the illusion of him having multiple arms. * Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum: After enlarging and imbuing both his arms with Busōshoku Haki and gaining a considerable distance from his opponent, Luffy stretches his arms back and strikes with open palms simultaneously while in the air. *'Gomu Gomu no Tsuppari:' After enlarging his arms, Luffy strikes his opponent with an open palm. This does not require the use of Haki. **'Gomu Gomu no Gigant Tsuppari:' A more powerful version of Tsuppari in which Luffy stretches his arm very far back, and as it shoots forward he inflates it greatly before striking his opponent with a massive open palm. Elephant_Gun_2.gif|Elephant Gun Grizzly_Magnum_2.gif|Grizzly Magnum Elephant_Gatling_1.gif|Elephant Gatling |-|Haki= Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Luffy is one of these people. *'Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King):' Luffy is the standard for Proficient Haoshoku Haki use. He is capable of generating a massive aura that can cover over several kilometers with such intensity that the air seemingly discharges electricity when coming into contact with any resistance. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' Luffy has displayed a high level of proficiency with Busoshoku Haki. He's capable of covering a large portion of his body with Busoshoku: Koka on a whim, and at his highest intensity, can cover almost all of his body at once. He has somehow found a way to harmonize the armored defense of Koka with his Rubber body, forcing almost all physical force to bounce straight off. **'Busoshoku: Koka (Color of Armaments: Hardening):' This technique somehow uses Busōshoku Haki to drastically harden his body (or parts of it). How exactly it works is currently unknown. When Luffy uses it, the arm he applies it on becomes black and shiny, much like vulcanized rubber. *'Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra):' Luffy has displayed some proficiency of Kenbunshoku Haki. By the start of Wholecake Arc, he was capable of seeing premonitions of the future without the need to focus intensely while also displaying several kilometers of range with the ability--sensing targets from a large distance away. By the end of Whole-cake, Luffy can see several seconds into the future while focusing intensely, matching the likes of Charlotte Katakuri in this field. Haoshoku_Haki.gif Haoshoku_Haki_2.gif Haoshoku_Haki_3.gif Kenbunshoku.gif Kenbunshoku_Haki.gif Too_slow.gif Luffy_Busoshoku.gif Busoshoku_Kouka.gif Busoshoku_Haki.gif |-|Gear Fourth= In order to activate the technique, Luffy coats his arm in Busoshoku Haki before biting into his forearm. Similar to how he activates Gear Third, he blows an incredible amount of air into his body, but this time he inflates his muscular structure before distributing the air throughout his body, with emphasis on his upper half. Luffy's proportions become warped and his body becomes much larger in size, with his arms, upper torso, and legs coated in Busoshoku Haki. The coating across his torso resemble the wispy ends made from flames, giving it the appearance of tattoos, and he also gains shading around the inner and outer edges of his eyes. Gear Fourth also increases Luffy’s metabolism. Once Gear Fourth reaches its limit, it automatically deactivates and Luffy is left exhausted and unable to use Haki for ten minutes. Even afterwards, Gear Fourth is extremely taxing on Luffy's body and stamina. * Boundman: Luffy's proportions become warped and his body becomes much larger in size, with his arms, upper torso, and legs coated in Busoshoku Haki. In this form, Luffy is continuously emitting steam in this form. As a side-effect, he is incapable of standing still on the ground, and instead constantly bounces on the spot. While Luffy is using Boundman, his physical strength and speed are increased whereas before, Gear Second's lack of strength and Gear Third's lack of speed made them ineffective individually. ** Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun: After compressing his fist into his enlarged forearm (and making it look like an actual cannon), Luffy unleashes a devastating short-range punch with enough power to break through Doflamingo's own Haki-enhanced defense and blow the Shichibukai all the way from Dressrosa's palace to the middle of the city. ** Gomu Gomu no Rhino Schneider: After compressing both legs into his body, Luffy delivers a double flying kick. It has enough power to send the opponent crashing through dozens of buildings and across a town center. ** Gomu Gomu no Culverin: Luffy delivers a punch like a regular Gomu Gomu no Pistol, but if it is dodged, he can redirect his punch an unspecified number of times, without losing momentum, to still land with tremendous force. In addition, this punch does not need to retract back to his body right after being "fired" as the regular Gomu Gomu no Pistol does. It can sharply change its trajectory multiple times until it hits its desired target. ** Gomu Gomu no Double Culverin: Luffy pulls back his arms before punching his opponent with them. ** Gomu Gomu no Leo Bazooka: Luffy winds up his two arms and launches them out with open palms, releasing a blast of air that can send a close ranged target flying at incredible momentum. It is executed very similarly to his Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. ** Gomu Gomu no Kong Organ: Luffy fires off several Kong Gun punches in rapid succession. This attack is similar to his Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun, and seemingly shows Luffy firing off dozens of punches simultaneously. ** Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun: '''Luffy blows a large amount of air into his arm, drastically increasing its size, before compressing his fist and unleashing a devastating blow. This was first used to defeat Doflamingo, and was powerful enough to break through the Shichibukai's Spider's Web and God Thread techniques simultaneously, as well as send him flying into the city below with enough force to completely level the town and cause the ground to be torn apart. Gear_Fourth_1.gif Gear_Fourth_2.gif Gear_Fourth_3.gif Kong_Gun_1.gif|Luffy compressing his fist Kong_Gun_2.gif|Kong Gun releasing its energy Gear_4th_Flight.gif|Gear 4th's Flight Cabezazo.gif|Boundman's unnamed attack 2634F91E-97A6-4FAB-9196-93C3AF7A354B.gif|Leo Bazooka Kong_Orgun.gif|Kong Orgun King_Kong_Gun_0.gif|King Kong Gun King_Kong_Gun.gif|Luffy attacking Doflamingo with King Kong Gun King_Kong_Gun_2.gif|King Kong Gun breaking the God Thread * '''Tankman: Luffy takes a form similar to Bound-Man, but his torso is enlarged to the point where he basically looks like a Rubber-Ball. This form focuses heavily on increasing his defenses and the harmonization between his Haki and Gomu-Gomu powers. **'Tankman: Manpuku Version:' So far the base form of Tankman is unknown. To activate this form Luffy has to consume copious amounts of food, which makes him consequently grow to an enormous and bloated size. Tankman gives Luffy tremendous Haki-based durability to which it is stronger than that of Boundman. Furthermore, this form further increases the power and magnitude of Boundman's compression-based offense by using Luffy's enormous stomach as a launcher. ***'Gomu Gomu no Cannonball': The Gear Fourth version of Gomu Gomu no Fuusen and Gomu Gomu no Ore Fire. After trapping an enemy within him by compressing and withdrawing his stomach, Luffy launches them forward and into the air with incredible power and speed. Cannonball_2.gif|Luffy traps his enemy inside his massive stomach Cannonball_1.gif|Then he launches the opponent with the force of his stomach to... Cannonball_3.gif|Cannonball!! * Snakeman: Luffy takes a form similar to Bound-Man, but he appears much skinnier, and this form focuses heavily on the use of homing attacks and a dramatic increase in speed. **'Python': An attack method employed by Luffy in both Bound-Man and Snake-Man. He sends his fist out and continuously changes its path in order to land hits on opponents who try to evade it. The more his punches miss and stretch, the faster they become. **'Gomu Gomu no Jet Culverin': Similar in nature to Bound-Man's Culverin attack, but much faster. **'Gomu Gomu no Black Mamba': Luffy uses a mix between Python and Gomu Gomu no Orgun, sending a flurry of attacks that home in on the enemy should they deflect or dodge the initial punches. **'Gomu Gomu no King Cobra': There is no clear use to this attack, but Luffy enlarges his right arm and sends it out from random vectors until it strikes his opponent with great force. His most powerful attack in this form. Snakeman_1.gif Snakeman_3.gif Jet_Culverin.gif|Jet Culverin Black_Mamba_short.gif|Black Mamba Key: Fishman Island Saga to Dressrosa Saga | Whole Cake Arc | Wano Country Arc Gallery 15th_Opening_Luffy.png|Luffy's outfit in the 15th Opening Film_Z_3rd_Outfit_Luffy.png|Luffy's third outfit in Film Z Luffy_Film_Gold_Kintaro_Outfit.png|Luffy's first outfit in Film Gold Luffy_Film_Gold_White_Casino_Outfit.png|Luffy's second outfit in Film Gold Luffy_Film_Gold_Leather_Outfit.png|Luffy's third outfit in Film Gold Stampede Luffy 1st outfit.png|Luffy's first outfit in Stampede Stampede_2nd_Outfit_Luffy.png|Luffy's second outfit in Stampede Luffy's_First_Outfit_in_Wano_Country_Arc.png|Luffytaro Others Notable Victories: Jinbe (One Piece) Jinbe's Profile (High 7-A versions were used) Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto (The Universe)) Naruto's Profile (Whole Cake Arc Luffy and Fourth Shinobi World War Naruto were used, Gear 4th was restricted and speed was equalized) Mr. Fantastic (Marvel Comics) Reed's Profile (Both were High 7-A) Scizor (Pokémon) Scizor's profile (7-A versions, both could use their High 7-A forms, speed equalized) Mega Charizard (Pokémon) Charizard's profile (High 7-A versions, speed equalized) Gyarados (Pokémon) Gyarados' profile (Both started in base but could transform) Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Shinji's profile (Both started in 7-A and Shinji's EVA could go berserk. Speed was equalized) Blackbeard (One Piece) Blackbeard's profile (Whole Cake Luffy and Pre-Timeskip Teach were used) Lucario (Pokémon) Lucario's profile (Whole Cake Luffy was used, both could use their High 7-A forms) Akame (Akame ga Kill!) Akame's profile (Low 7-B versions, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) Doflamingo’s Profile (Dressrosa Arc Luffy was used) Metagross (Pokémon) Metagross' profile (Both started at 7-A and could transform, speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Steven Universe (Steven Universe (verse)) Steven's Profile (Season 2-3 Steven and Dressrosa Saga Luffy were used. Speed was equalized) Category:One Piece Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Sailors Category:Chi Users Category:Heroes Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Elasticity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Adventurers Category:Aura Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Air Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Adults Category:Pressure Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Animal Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Explosion Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Rage Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Stone Walls Category:Shueisha Category:Tier 7 Category:Sleep Users Category:Telepaths